Of Ipods and Confessions
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: Sometimes, technology and secret affections don't really go well with each other...well...for some people. Neji X Tenten; AU-Konoha High School


**Hello!**

**Wow…It had been months since I posted any stories on the site…so I ask your pardon if the story below would be a little too 'bland' for your taste. I hadn't had any ideas in a while so I kind of lost my writing style for the moment.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Neji X Tenten Alternate Universe: Konoha High School **

**Disclaimer: Yukina doesn't own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

**OF IPODS AND CONFESSIONS**

"_I'm sorry Tenten, what was that?"_

…

…

This was the day that would change everything.

Yes

After this day, nothing would ever be the same again.

Breathing in and out in a rather nervous way, Tenten bit her lip, chanting the ultimatum for what seemed like the thousand time since the sun started blessing the town with rays. Not that she noticed the beauty of it though.

For this day, she concluded, she would end her silence and finally…

Finally let her feelings be known

To whom, one may ask?

She breathed in again, gathering the courage to raise her head and take a look at one particular seat at the corner of the classroom.

And there sat her childhood friend, Hyuuga Neji, all in his silent demeanor, alone in his apathetic world, with nothing but the music from the earphone of his Ipod accompanying him.

XOOOOX

There are some things in life that are worth thinking through, especially if the word 'consequences' were put into context.

And that little nugget of wisdom was something that Tenten had mulled over for the past months of being a senior. A senior – only a few more steps away from being a college individual; from being an independent woman too preoccupied with the thought of her own living to prioritize something as trivial as something that people in her batch like to call "Love".

Love wasn't something so high on her list right now, not with the idea of having tons of achievement examinations and career path seminars that their batch was mandatorily placed under. Being a student way above the mediocrity, she didn't really put these things behind her. Being someone who was known in the school as one of the academically inclined, really, what reason she should harbor to make her so interested in putting effort in the unimportant emotion?

But then, she would blame the second thoughts on her blonde of a friend, Ino.

_You may never know which day could be your last together. You may never know if your excuses are already too late._

Was that all they were? Excuses?

She wasn't really the type to mull over these kinds of things, but she didn't really know what had gotten into her one night when she found herself too deprived of sleep for three days in a row just because of the stupid (she wouldn't admit it to be wise) words that Ino had directed at her. She wouldn't even admit to herself that the blonde did one heck of a job when Ino pointed out the truth in the matter regarding excuses.

And so, during that one night, poor little Tenten found herself thinking deeply about the subject matter (which was love) and was somewhat strangely followed by two words that would make her all but fluster:

Hyuuga Neji

Tenten closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head on the wall. Oh this was utterly depressing.

Aside from the fact that he was nothing sort of an ordinary person in terms of everything, really, what had she seen that would make her so attached to him? as to make her blush and finally admit to herself that she truly did have some sort of fondness for him? And she would be one big liar if she even thought that this liking hadn't already morphed over time into love. Technically, she never understood 'serious' until this realization.

Stupid fairy tale books; stupid Ino; stupid teenage hormones

Banging her head lightly on the wall behind her, Tenten groaned, wanting sleep to take over and make her forget.

Yes, the first step into acceptance is already done. She had already admitted to herself that she had, in fact, secretly fallen in love with her friend named Hyuuga Neji.

Now what?

There are some things in life that are worth thinking through, especially if the word 'consequences' were put into context.

She thought about it again. Then came all the questions that she had been purposely avoiding all her life: the what-ifs.

What if I screw up?

What if something goes wrong?

And finally, the worst:

What if he turns me down?

After all, who would want their heart breaking into a thousand pieces after trying to contain it for the last ten years?

Tenten sighed, hugging her knees close to her heart, and then closing her eyes in contemplation.

When she finally returned to the real world, her brown eyes were appeased and her lips curved out into a sweet, sincere smile. Laughing softly, she thanked heavens for the peace of mind that would finally give her the rest she needed.

_So what if he rejects me?_

_I love him. That's all he needs to know._

XOOOOX

She found him sitting underneath the garden's cherry blossom tree.

He was as calm as ever, reading something she saw as their history book while never once setting glance at her, who was now a few meters away.

It took all her sanity to gather up her strength and move her feet forward to his direction. Right at this moment, she was utterly confused (at the same time, irritated) at the emotional turmoil this simple resolve is costing her. Wasn't she appeased last night? As far as she remembered, last night was by far, the most peaceful one she ever had. No nightmares. No disturbances. No dreams of any sort at all. But when it came to real life, especially now that she was only a few more steps away she literally had to clench her fists as to keep her from turning on her heels and run.

She knelt in front of him, taking pleasure when he looked up and showed genuine signs of incredulity. Silence ensued; Neji's history book was left forgotten.

A few minutes earlier, Tenten could clearly hear the loud beating of her nervous heart. But, the moment their eyes met – his lavender against her brown ones – it was as if a miracle had befallen her, causing all her turmoil to go fading away, replacing it with awe and sincerity.

If she missed her chance today, she knew she wouldn't be able to find another batch of courage for tomorrow or any other day.

And so she was determined to take the plunge.

Smiling, she opened her mouth and said all those pent up feelings kept inside her for so long a time now.

"Neji, did you know that you had my heart ever since we were kids?"

And so she waited; waited for any answer that would release her from the spell that he had so unknowingly cast upon.

But, imagine her surprise when Neji reached out at his ears and pulled out something that she recognized as…

…

...

… Earphones

He looked up again, the same incredulity painting his features. "I'm sorry Tenten, what was that?"

One can't possibly envision the feeling that ran through her when those words were processed on her blanked out mind. She continued to stare at him, silently, if not regretfully, mourning for the loss of her chance.

Instead of putting up much of a mental fight, she managed to crack out a smile and a laugh. "Oh, it was nothing! I was just asking whether you were already done with the homework on our history subject."

After seeing him nod and giving him a pat on the shoulder, dearest Tenten turned her back, hands limp from the sides, head bowed down and lips smiling a rather sad smile.

At least she tried.

Meanwhile, a few minutes after Tenten had gone out of sight, Neji never even moved an inch from the spot where he was sitting on. His lavender eyes were glued on that far end of the garden where the girl had disappeared a few moments ago.

And then – as much as everyone wouldn't believe it – Hyuuga Neji broke out into a smile.

And a wide smile, one may say.

With the smile never leaving his face, he reached out into his pocket, fishing out the device where his earphones were connected.

The Ipod was turned off. It had long been battery dead: even before Tenten had approached him.

Chuckling, he shook his head and stood up.

Someone's going to have to confess his long time feelings too.

* * *

**=)**

**And that was it!**

**There it goes for my little NejiTen obsession…I really missed this couple…hehe…**

**Yukina appreciates your taking a few minutes of your time to read her story.**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni…**


End file.
